As the display technology is in progress, a next-generation display device, such as an electronic device including a transparent display, is recently in discussion.
A transparent display reflects a background at the back thereof in the transparent display without a change because it has transparent properties. In a prior art, a display panel is fabricated using an opaque semiconductor compound, such as silicon (Si) or gallium arsenic (GaAs). However, as various application fields which cannot be handled by existing display panels are developed, the development of a new type of an electronic device is accelerated.
A device including a transparent display has transparent properties because it is implemented to include a transparent oxide semiconductor film. If a device including a transparent display is used, a user can view required information through a screen of the transparent display while viewing an object placed at the back of the device through the transparent display. Accordingly, a possible application paradigm exceeding the spatial and temporal restrictions of conventional display devices can be widened.
As a device including a transparent display may be used in various environments for various purposes, there is a need to develop a user interface capable of using the transparent display more effectively.